


Soft kisses make me sober

by Mythical_Mystics



Series: Ben and Klaus are in love [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Boys Kissing, Cuties, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mystics/pseuds/Mythical_Mystics
Summary: Ben despises drugs. And hates the effects it has on his brother. So one night, when Klaus comes to Ben's room high, Ben sobers him up.





	Soft kisses make me sober

**Author's Note:**

> Love this show, but it took me forever to write a fanfic about it.  
> But I ship it....l them.... sadly. uwu

Ben eyes moved to the door, huffing only slightly; he stood moving his book to the side. He opened the door hesitantly, only to see his rather tall lengthy brother in the hall.  
Bags under his eyes, messy hair tangled, and small freckles covering his cheeks, a cocky smirk on his face and he was swaying slightly.

A giggle escaping his mouth, as he pushed Ben in his room, hands on his chest, pressing his lips against Ben's.  
This had happened many nights before, all ending the same. Then the morning after, they wouldn't speak of it. 

Ben let a moan slip from his mouth, hands going to Klaus’ hair, already tugging and pulling at it.  
Ben was pressed against his own bed, pushed into the mattress. He swallowed thickly, feeling Klaus’ tongue exploring his mouth.  
He pulled away gasping and panting for air. 

“Klaus-” Ben started, Klaus’ lips over Ben's neck and collar bone, already sucking a mark on the skin.  
“Klaus” Ben repeated, still not moving or protesting the love and attention. The taller high man, didn't stop. Moving and not stopping.  
“Klaus” Ben repeated, voice harsher as he slightly pushes Klaus off.

“You're high, we are not…. .. not doing this” Ben said softly, eyes softening in hurt. He let out a shaky sigh. He swallowed thickly, eyes searching Klaus’ eyes, searching for an answer. Klaus only soften slightly..  
“What-.. what what do you mean this?” he asked, his words slurred only slightly.  
Ben pushed Klaus off of him, crossing his arms over his chest and moved to sit on his bed.

“We've already had sex two times this week, and-” he swallowed thickly again, shaking only slightly.  
Klaus furrowed his brows, licking his chapped bottom lip.  
“and-?” Klaus edged on, frazing it as a question.  
“-and I'm sore, and ,this… we shouldn't do this, especially if you're high and you don't truly mean the kisses and love-” Ben muttered, eyes avoiding his brother.

Klaus eyes widen slightly, moving to touch Ben's forearm.  
“I do-! I do-!” Klaus said, words still slurred. He moved to sit next to the boy, pressing a small kiss on his cheek.  
Ben yawned only slightly, looking back at Klaus his smile returning.

“Let's sober you up-” Ben muttered, pulling Klaus down on the bed to lay.  
Klaus yelped only slightly, but did not protest as Ben laid next to him. He yawned as well, moving to straddle his brother.  
Ben smiled, pressing a soft small kiss on Klaus’ cheek. 

He did this for awhile. A pause and a nuzzle then another kiss on his cheek, or his forehead, his collarbone and his lips.  
“Your soft kisses sober me up” Klaus muttered, eyes closing as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
